


Tomorrow's Coda

by james



Series: A Song For Another Tomorrow [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timestamp for the story as requested by kitmerlot1213.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow's Coda

The crutches were supposed to be helping, but they really, really weren't. Unfortunately, walking without them was completely impossible, so Danny was left sort of crutch-walk-hopping and asking himself why he'd thought getting out of bed was a good idea.

Then again, he really had to piss and there were limits to the things a guy was willing to ask his partner to assist him with. Even if said partner had recently begun sticking his tongue down his throat and indicating a willingness to do more. But Steve hadn't even touched Danny, yet, and he didn't want the first time Steve's hand got on his dick to be when he was helping Danny take a piss.

So the choice was walk-hopping or peeing in his shorts, and ten minutes and halfway across the room later peeing in his shorts was looking better and better.

"What the hell are you doing?" came Steve's out-raged voice, and Danny just leaned heavily on his crutches, trying to ignore the pull of his stomach and back muscles, bruised and aching and making this whole 'moving' thing sheer torture.

"I need to pee," he said and his arms weren't shaking, not really, and his knee -- okay, so he needed another painkiller and he very desperately wanted a toilet before he felt warm liquid start running down his leg.

"Christ, Danny," was all Steve said, and there was a funny sort of amused tone in his voice which Danny thought he might have to take offense at -- later. Much later when his body didn't hurt and his bladder wasn't trying to kill him.

But then Steve was taking the place of one of his crutches, and walking became a lot easier -- though it was more of 'being carried' and less of any effort being made on Danny's part. But soon they were in the bathroom and Steve was standing behind him, bracing him and holding him upright.

Danny swallowed. "I, uh, I think I can--"

Steve rested his chin on Danny's shoulder, hands pressed flat against Danny's stomach.

"I'm going to pee straight up onto your ceiling," Danny said, as mildly as he could.

Steve just laughed, the bastard, and Danny made a note to kill Steve -- once he no longer needed help getting to the bathroom.

Then Steve was nibbling his fucking ear, and Danny hardly had time to get his shorts down, and hell, he was going to kill Steve slowly, as painfully as he could, and possibly knowing that Steve was going to be the one to clean up the mess Danny was currently making would be good enough.


End file.
